<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Sleep with me." by fxrstreaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452507">"Sleep with me."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper'>fxrstreaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desire, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt - Beel wants to tell you "Sleep with me."</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Sleep with me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Beel.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What can I do to help you?”</p><p>“Huh?” Beel looked at her strangely. What could she do? She had already done and continued to do heaps for him; comforted him when he’d asked despite barely knowing each other, actively sought him out to both bring him food and comfort him some more, mended his relationship with Belphie... And most importantly, without knowing it, she made him feel full. At least a little bit. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been doing everything that <em>I</em> think I should do to help you, but...it’s better if you tell me what it is <em>you</em> want me to do to help you.” Rheannon smiled at him. “I can only help you so far with my own intuition after all; you need to help me so I can help you!”</p><p>Beel sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. “But you do so much for me—for all of us—already, Rheannon.”</p><p>Rheannon placed her own hand on top of it, giggling. “I don’t mind. Whatever it is, you can just tell me. Within reason, of course. I am only human after all.”</p><p>Beel hummed in thought. There was…one thing he did want. He didn’t fully understand why though. It was the same desire he’d had towards her while under the effects of the syrup, but this time it felt…voluntary. Of his own making.</p><p>Thinking over it more, he realised she didn’t quite make him as full as he first thought. Not on her own at least. Then he realised that he desired more than just her presence, her fleeting touches, her hugs, her hand in his or vice versa. He’d never like to be lumped in with Asmo, but… he desired her. More than what she already gave him. Maybe it was selfish of him, but…</p><p>Trembling slightly, Beel trailed his hand from her shoulder to her side. “…sleep with me. Please.” </p><p>Rheannon tilted her head at him, confused. “But I already sleep in your bed sometimes.”</p><p>He flushed bright red, looking at her slightly irritated but also embarrassed. Another moment, then she caught on, her face soon matching his in colour.</p><p>“Oh… Oh that, that’s not what you meant at all…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Hello again! This is the first part of a, so far, <em>very</em> long spanning series I plan on making; with permission and little help from rurislover on Instagram, I will be turning some of their posts into prompts. Some of them you can use yourselves from my future works once they're posted, others (like this one) require you to participate in their respective game (ie based on your like, last digit of x, first letter of y, etc), which I'm more than happy to send to you if you wish to give your own works a more personalised feel. This one is, again, simpler than I normally write, but I still really like it! Feel free to leave me feedback as always, and enjoy your new year!</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>